


Martha My Dear

by Cmoon590 (PoorPatricio)



Category: Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Español | Spanish, Other, Paul is a zoophile, Pets, Top Paul, Top Paul McCartney, Zoophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorPatricio/pseuds/Cmoon590
Summary: Paul McCartney decide tener sexo con su perra
Relationships: Martha & Paul McCartney, McMartha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Martha My Dear

Venía de regreso a mi casa después de un ensayo con los chicos,cuando llegue a mi casa pude ver a mi perra Martha afuera de mi casa, alrededor de ella estaban unos perros queriendola montar.

Mis instintos zoofilicos se activaron, yo siempre he tenido el deseo de tener una pequeña granja con hembras de todas las especies de animales de granja, y al ver a mí perrita no dude ni un segundo segundo en pensar en follarla, me acerque por detrás a revisar su vulva, pude apreciar que estaba bastante hinchada y a mí me pareció muy apetitosa.

Así que rápidamente corrí hacia la cocina a sacar varios paquetes de carne, logré arreglarmelas para espantar a los perros sin que mi hembra se fuera, cuando por fin se fueron a una distancia favorable coloque los pedazos de carne en un camino hacia dentro de mi casa, cuando entré verifique si algún vecino me estaría viendo pero afortunadamente ya era demasiado tarde como para que mis vecinos estubieran despiertos, cerré la puerta apresuradamente ahí la pude apreciar mejor.

Al ver esa enorme vulva mi erección no pudo ser mayor tan solo de pensar que ella sería mía, estuve jugando un poco con ella era muy dócil se acostó boca arriba y ahí la volví a ver, lleve mi mano hasta su tapón rosa ella inmediatamente se paro y levantó su cola dejándome ver con más detalle. Ya estaba seguro, ella tendría que ser solo mía.

Pensé en ponerme condón pero mis ansias y mi calentura eran tales que decidí hacerlo piel con piel, inicie pasando mi dedo anular por su vulva. Se sentía tan bien no dude en ningún momento el retractarme, procedí a meter mi dedo, pude sentir como me apretaba. Así estuve unos minutos y ya con dos dedos dentro de ella y al ver que no hacía nada por alejarse inicie con el acto sexual.

Me pare detrás de ella, cuando comencé a jugar con ella momentos antes me había quitado la ropa solamente me quedé con mis boxers negros, al quitarme lo único que me quedaba de ropa ella se voltea y se lanza sobre mi polla, pude sentir que me vendría al momento que entró en contacto su lengua con mi polla pero tendría que resistir si quería tener una noche loca con Martha.

Al terminar con su acto mi perrita se volteó dejándome ver nuevamente su vulva como queriendo decir que la penetre ahí mismo. Y yo al entender lo que ella me pedía me posicione detrás de Martha nuevamente, pero está vez no era solo para apreciar su enorme tapón rosado, era para iniciar el acto zoofilico.

Puse mi pene en su entrada y pase varias veces mis dedos por esa raja tan apetecible hasta que comencé a introducirme en ella. Cuando se sintió penetrada mi perrita se hizo un paso al frente pero rápidamente la tomé de la cintura impidiéndole el paso, una vez inmovilizada comencé de nuevo a penetrarla. Cuando sentí mi polla entrar casi me vengo de lo apretadito que estaba y de la calentura que tenía encima.

Poco a poco comencé a abrirme paso por su interior hasta que de una sola vez la metí por completo hasta el final, Martha chillo levemente por lo rápido que la penetre en esta última, comencé a dar pequeñas penetradas hasta que la lujuria se apoderó de mi. Y empeze a darle más rápido, mi perra jadeaba con la lengua de fuera y respiraba rápidamente y yo sentía que se me quebrada el pene por la manera en que mi Martha me apretaba pero no me detuve hasta hacerla oficialmente mía.  
Sentí que ya no podía aguantar más, le di tres penetradas rápidas y fuertes para terminar dentro de ella. Cuando quise sacarla Martha chillo haciendoce un poco al frente y me acordé de que los perros se pegan al culminar su apareamiento, no sabía si esto aplicaba para humanos también así que estuve un rato así, hasta que Martha avanzó hacia el frente sacando mi pene de su interior en un estado flácido, rápidamente se volteó hacia mi, y empezó a lamerla dejándome el pene super limpio, después ella se fue a un rincón a lamerse su zona hinchada y roja de la cual aún salía mi semen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Iré a terapia pronto ;)


End file.
